


Stars

by turtlequoises



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hope you enjoy the fic hon, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Realizing Feelings, all respect to the content creators, first time writing dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/pseuds/turtlequoises
Summary: Dream can’t seem to fall asleep so he ends up staring out his window at the sky and reflecting on his life and someone special to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitikune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/gifts).



4 AM. 

No matter how many times Dream looked at the time, it just never seemed to speed up. He often times had trouble falling asleep with no sleep schedule and this night seemed no different. However instead of record or late night streams, Dream blamed his lack of current sleep on his own thoughts. His head always seemed to be a rushing current of emotions and thoughts. This wasn’t anything new though, it had been this way for as long as he could remember.

Usually he could calm them enough but perhaps tonight was different in a way after all. He eventually just decided to try and focus on something else. As his gaze wandered around his dark room, it eventually landed on the moonlight creeping in through his curtains. The dirty blonde rose from his bed and managed to make his way over to it without crashing into anything. He didn’t wanna wake up his roommate Sapnap who was down the hall. As much as he appreciated being close to his best friend, right now he just wanted some alone time. 

He pulled back the curtains and a small smile appeared on his face as he noticed the view of the stars alongside the moon. The nighttime had its own special beauty to it. Especially the stars, each little light in the sky that shone so brightly to make a beautiful array. He always felt so much better in the night instead of the day. Perhaps it was just being a night owl or doing way too many all nighters but personally for him he always felt just so much more alive during the cool night atmosphere. 

As he observed the night sky, he found his thoughts slowly returning back to him. The main focus on his head seemed to be reflection. Specifically reflection on the past and how far he had come in his own life. If he was able to have a conversation with himself a couple years back, his younger self likely would’ve thought he was crazy if he told him about the future with fame and friends. 

This future was everything he dreamed of even though it did feel overwhelming at times. However when the attention from the internet became a lot, he stepped back and let himself confide in his family and friends. Especially his team. The Dream Team. He couldn’t ask for better friends than Sapnap and George.

George. His thoughts jumped to the subject of him now. One of his best friends, his little goggle boy. He always had such a love and appreciation for George. He had this for all his friends however with George it always seemed different somehow. This difference was both hidden and out in the open. There was always something different when it was just him and George. The atmosphere always felt more intimate and close while at the same time not that close. 

Dream knew he should confide in George more. He had told the other male both everything and nothing. They were close, he knew that, but he always wanted to be closer to George. Be able to take off the physical and figurative mask and explore their relationship even more. Was he ready for that though? He wasn’t sure if he was. However that didn’t stop his mind from longingly hoping for that. 

He let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. George. His thoughts still felt wild even when it was just on the subject of George. This could be because his emotions felt a similar way when thinking of George. They felt wild and rampant and as numerous as the stars in the sky. He couldn’t even count or figure out what emotions and thoughts ran through his head especially when it was about George. He almost felt weak when he thought of George, hanging onto every memory and thought. The way George could act awkward and almost shy in front of the camera but then immediately stand his ground and make Dream feel like the shy awkward one instead. 

No. Dream shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts about someone who is just his friend, right? Or does he consider George to be just his friend? He hadn’t thought too in depth about it before and had just considered the flustering and the banter to be just a part of their chemistry. However now that his mind was fully exploring, he started to realize that these thoughts weren’t usually had about someone who is simply just a friend. Perhaps he considered George to be more than a friend and maybe George felt the same.

The youtuber couldn’t be sure of either of those thoughts as he had only just come to terms with the possibility of his own feelings. He managed to focus back on the starry sky again to at least think of something he understood. The stars were always there, whether they were clear in the night or not visible at all in the day. They were simply there, existing in all their beauty just because they could. The more he focused on the sky, the more he was glad he hadn’t been able to sleep tonight. Despite the sudden realization of his feelings, he loved the sky and felt a little better just simply watching it. 

Dream decided to finally step back from the window and close the curtains again. He knew the stars would be there even if he couldn’t see them. For now though, he just wanted to rest and try to delve even deeper into his thoughts in the morning. After once again managing to not bump into anything, he crawled into bed and stared at his dark ceiling. He almost missed the view of the stars now as they were much more lovely to watch. Almost as lovely as George. Right. The subject of George. Still another subject for tomorrow. He gently pushed the thought into the back of his mind with one final note to call George tomorrow even if it was to simply just talk to him. After a few moments, he finally managed to fall fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this DNF fic for my darling Moss. I also wrote this while listening to a bunch of different songs so the inspiration was a bit mixed. I don’t usually write for DNF but I wanted to this time for my sunshine. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
